Ford EcoSport
|length= |width= |height= }} The Ford EcoSport is a mini SUV designed by the Ford-US Truck Vehicle Center (program code BV226) and built in Brazil by Ford. The EcoSport is one of Ford's best-seller models in Brazil, Argentina, Venezuela and Mexico. Its main competitors are the Fiat Palio Weekend Adventure, Volkswagen CrossFox. The EcoSport is heavily based on the Cologne built European Fusion - but restyled with sport features to avoid the grey owner the European version is so popular with. Versions The EcoSport has been available with five I4 engines: * Zetec-Rocam 1.0 L gasoline 8v supercharged, (discontinued in 2006) * Zetec-Rocam 1.6 8v gasoline/ethanol, * Duratec 2.0 L gasoline 16v * Duratorq 1.4 L TDCi Diesel, (export only) All models have front-wheel drive with manual transmission as standard. The 2.0 L model can also receive a four-speed automatic transmission or four-wheel drive. In the latter case, an electronically-controlled system lets the driver engage the rear axle from the dashboard. Since the EcoSport went on sale, the car has sold well, consistently appearing on the 10 best-selling vehicles on Brazil list. In late 2007 a restyling was introduced, which renewed the front to bring it closer to modern Ford pick-ups as well as the recent Brazilian Fiesta restyling, and updated the rear lights and interior materials. Sales (Brazil) *2003 - 27,214 units *2004 - 38,695 units *2005 - 45,449 units *2006 - 44,777 units *2007 - 47,030 units *2008 - 44,179 units *2009 - 43,578 units *TOTAL: 290,922 Ford Ecosport in Mexico (2004-2010) The Ford Ecosport arrived in late 2003 to Mexico as a 2004 model. The reception by the public was impressive and continued until 2006. For the 2007 model year, sales of the small SUV began slipping and stopped being a hot seller. Compared to 15,000 units sold in 2004, only 10,000 units of the 2007 model year were sold. This trend continued to worsen for the refreshed 2008 model year due in part to a price increase. Only 6,345 units of the 2008 model year were sold, and 2009 model year sales through July 2009 were a mere 2,135 units. Due to decreasing sales, and heightened competition from the Ford Escape, Ford has announced that a shortened 2010 model year will be the last sold in Mexico. Sources inside Ford Mexico have announced that the Ecosport will be phased out early next year. The Nissan X-trail, Honda CR-V, and Toyota RAV4 are amongst the most popular SUVs in Mexico presently. Ford EcoSport in India Ford India has launched its most awaited mini SUV Ford EcoSport on 4rth January, 2012. The Ford Ecosport price is expected to be between Rs 8 lakh to Rs 10 lakh due to its compact design and segment trend. If the speculated price proves to be same, the SUV will see huge success in the country as has been witnessed in Brazil. External links * Ford Ecosport * Official Brazilian Ford EcoSport website * Official Mexican Ford EcoSport website * Detalle de presentacion (español) References EcoSport Category:Mini SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in Venezuela